


The phone call

by AngeliqueH



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, alternative universe Peggy Carter
Genre: Alternative Universe - Peggy Carter, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueH/pseuds/AngeliqueH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it was a shared decision, Peggy finds it hard to be away from the action, staying with the kids, while Steve goes on missions as Captain America.   One day, she makes a decision that Steve isn't very happy of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, David Bowie died the day I wrote this short one.
> 
> Dedicated to all strong women (and men) who hold down the fort while their partners are away.

‘Ground control to Major Tom…’

The radio’s been paying tribute to Bowie all day.

‘Ground control to Major Tom…’

No matter how hard Peggy tries, she just can shake the sadness out of her head. There are days like this, there’s nothing she can do. Sam, the youngest, has been sick all night. Obviously, it always happens when Steve is away on a mission.

‘Take your protein pills and put your helmet on…’

She finally can open her laptop and finish what she started yesterday now that Sam is resting. The two older ones are gone for school. She appreciates that rare moment when the house is quiet. She takes a sip of the coffee she poured herself while the kids were having breakfast, obviously, it’s totally cold by now.

‘Ten’ ‘Nine…’  
‘Ground control to Major Tom… 

Her good old friend Edwin Jarvis - who now lives on the West Coast with his wife - sent her a message yesterday.

‘Eight’ ‘Seven’ ‘Six…’  
‘Commencing countdown, engines on…’

… asking her if she wanted to come spend a few days with them in LA. 

‘Five’ ‘Four’ ‘Three’ ‘Two’  
‘One’ ‘Check ignition and may God’s love be with you…’  
‘Lift off…’

She presses the 'Enter' button to confirm the transaction. She just bought a roundtrip plane ticket to Los Angeles. Only two months to wait. It’s not that bad; she can hang on to that. She smiles with satisfaction since the project to fly over Jarvis’ place feels concrete and sure enough to work. She even feels excited about it. It’s so hard to make plans in advance when you’re a mother of three and married to Captain America. You just never know what will come next.

\- Phone rings -

“Hey honey, it’s me”

“Hi, Steve! What a surprise, how come you call me in the middle of the day like this? Back at Tony’s Tower already?”

“No. Sorry I can’t… you know.”

Of course, she knows. She is a field agent too. Well, she used to be. She stops asking details about his mission, sparing him the pain to lie to her or simply to avoid her questions. Anyway, she could always see through him when he was lying. If he’s calling her, it means he’s still alive. That’s all that matters.

“Hey, remember what you said last time? That I should take some time for myself and rest and all, well I’ve got a great news for you!” she says, almost ecstatic.

“What? What did you do?”

“Edwin Jarvis… Remember Jarvis? Well, as you know, he and his wife have moved to Los Angeles last year, and believe it or not, he managed to get 3 VIP tickets for the premier of this movie I was telling you about before you left… You remember right? So, I called my parents and, for once, the kids have no competition or science project or anything important that weekend, so I was able to convince them to come up here to babysit the kids. Isn’t that great?” She laughs then continue.

“I told them that I still had my 'Get out of Jail for Free card' they gave me last Christmas as a joke. I’m going to to L.A.! Yay! It’s been so long! The plane ticket is already bought!” Peggy was so overjoyed; Steve could hear that very well despite the sound of the Quinjet’s engines.

“Oh, that’s a great news, Peggy. I’m glad you organized that. It’s very, hum… I’m happy that your parents said yes to come take care of the kids while you go there.”

“Wait, what’s the matter, Steve?” That guy just can’t lie, thinks Peggy.

“No, no, it’s ok. I just wished you would plan something for the both of us with as mush enthusiasm as…”

“Look, Steve, last time we planned something together, we had to cancel because you were called on a mission. Wait, what am I saying, the last five times I mean! I can’t always wait for you. I love you! You know that, right? But if you want us to continue as a strong couple, I have to take some time off for myself!”

“But you knew how it was going to be! I’m here doing this Captain America stuff, saving the world, or what’s good left of it; don’t you think I’d much rather be at home with you and the kids?” he says, annoyed.

“I know damn well what I signed up for, Steve Rogers! But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to L.A. in two months. Just two God damned months because I can’t plan anything more ahead anyway! And now you’re ruining it all, making me feel bad about it!” Peggy shouts at Steve before her voice breaks.

“Look, I’m exhausted. I don’t want to argue. I…” he sighs. “I’d just like you to think of something like a little weekend or a trip with me. I miss you…”

“You’re exhausted? What do you think I am? Sam’s been sick all night, do you think I even slept? I’ve been running around non-stop since you left: dance classes, grocery, soccer games, laundry, kids home works and the list goes on forever! Not to mention that shitty job I have to settle with because I have to be home on time every night to pick up the kids!” Peggy cries on the phone.

“Jesus, I left my career in S.H.I.E.L.D. for this Steve! Me too, I used to make a difference in this world! Now I’m just here, making things look good while hubby Captain America saves the planet!” she shouts at Steve.

When she left her job as an agent, Peggy knew how things were going to be, but it was a decision Steve and her made together. But right now, Peggy is so furious, she doesn’t care if her words hurt Steve – and she knows they do.

“It’s not what I meant Peggy… Peggy, tell me –his voice sounds clogged and choked– are we there? I mean, are we on the edge of this cliff we talked about? Should I drop it all and give up my shield? You know, I’ll do it if it’s what I have to do to keep you.” 

He really seems to be at the end of his rope this time. Peggy just hates it when he does that. He just has the best job in the world, adventure, adrenaline, everything she would die for. She hates to admit it but the fact is, she’s in part jealous of him. She misses the action so much.

“Would you stop second guessing me and our relationship for once? Go save the world and kick Hydra’s ass while I take care of the rest here, alright?” she orders Steve. 

She hangs up and sighs. 

The radio is still playing some Bowie.

‘Let’s dance… put on your red shoes and dance the blues…’

Peggy wipes her tears and blows her nose. How could she let herself get so overwhelmed like this? Ten minutes ago she was all ecstatic, and now, she’s a wreck. She hates herself for that. Strong headed like she is, she has no time to feel sad and depressed. Life is good for her, compared to others. But Steve… He can make a dent in her armour with only a sigh and a few words.

She wants to, no, she has to, stay strong so he can focus on his missions. If he feels that things aren’t going well at home with the kids, he might lose his focus and this is when things can become very dangerous. She'll keep pushing him every time he'll want to give up because she's always been good at this. She’ll just keep lying to him – and a bit to herself - about how she sees their future. The truth is, she gave up hope a long time ago - gave up dreams of what their life could be like as they grew older. She knows that one day, she will receive the call. The one that will announce her that Steve didn’t make it through one of his assignment with the Avengers. She is so scared but she never wants to let it show, for the kids, for him.

‘If you say run, I’ll run with you’  
‘If you say hide, we’ll hide’  
‘Because my love for you, would break my heart in two’  
‘If you should fall…’

-Phones rings again-

Peggy ignores it until it stops. She is still too upset to speak to him again.

~*~

Later that day, just as she was getting ready to pick the older kids at school, her cell phone buzz. Confidential number, as usual.

“Steve, look, I’m busy right now...”

“Peggy? It’s James.” He says slowly, with his hoarse voice. She can hear him swallowing hard. 

“Peggy? It’s, uh, it’s about Steve…”

“What? Bucky! What... Oh my god!” her voice breaks.

“Something happened Peggy. I couldn’t… I couldn’t help…” Peggy hears James’ shuddering breath that breaks into a sob.

Tears fill up her eyes; her heart is pounding. She starts shaking and almost drops her phone. She feels like the world is collapsing. She puts her hand in front her mouth to keep her from screaming. James manages to speak again, still sobbing.

“He’s in really bad shape. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t fast enough to protect him. If he wasn’t a super-soldier, he would be dead by now. Bruce says... He thinks he’s going to make it but...”

Peggy doesn't listen anymore to what James is saying. She closes her eyes, she is stunned, she feels like she just received a blow to the head but not strong enough to make her lose consciousness. Her heart rate begins to slow down; she tries to breathe, counting 1 -2 -3 in her head.

“…but he’s going to make it” James repeats.

~ * ~

\- Two months later –

Peggy is sitting on Steve’s bed. He’s been in the medical unit since that day she received James’ call. His condition greatly improved in the last two weeks. She can breathe better now and smile again.

\- Phone buzzes – text message –

Tx - Jarvis: wished you were here! He posts a selfie of himself on what seems to be a red carpet in front of the Chinese Theatre.

Tx - Peggy: very funny Mr. Jarvis, very funny and she adds one of those screaming emoji.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t think that getting yourself almost killed will make me cancel my trip next time! I couldn’t get a refund for my plane ticket so I just changed the date! Like it or not, I’m going to L.A… Alone!” She can't help but laugh at her own words. 

She kisses Steve’s forehead gently, leaving there a trace of her red lipstick. His eyes are closed - he’s resting – yet, she smiles at him, thinking that despite all the crazy things that happen in her life, she wouldn’t change anything of it.


End file.
